


My Gun

by RunawayWhispers



Series: He Wants Me Dead [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Prequel, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Smut, Suits, suits!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWhispers/pseuds/RunawayWhispers
Summary: “I’m an assassin,” Yuri smirked, his eyebrows raising as he turned to face Viktor. “I’ve been paid to see an end to your reign.” Yuri couldn’t help but feel satisfaction at the rise of Viktor’s eyebrows, and his faltered smile as he heard the truth. Quickly however, it was replaced with a mocking laugh.“You may have to reconsider your career. It’s not good business to announce your plans to your prey,” said the silver haired man, closing the space between them slightly, his imposing stance an attempt to make the younger man feel smaller. “Especially one of my status.”Yuri rolled his eyes; an expression he knew Viktor wouldn’t be familiar with. “They don’t live long enough to expose my secrets.”- A Prequel to He Wants Me Dead that you probably forgot was coming





	My Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> After such an incredible response from He Wants Me Dead, I promised you guys a prequel and finally here it is!
> 
> I've been waiting to post this for a while but I've been so nervous to update this. Two years later and an update that isn't as good as the original, I present you the prequel to He Wants Me Dead. 
> 
> The inspiration for this was Tove Lo's My Gun: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ftTte3YYew 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy it. I know the writing style is different, but there is reason to that!! I also apologise if there are grammar mistakes. I struggle and unfortunately could not find anyone interested in pre-reading this before posting.
> 
> Please let me know if you're interested in seeing more? I have an idea to continue this but only if there is interest! (And I will try not to leave it 2 years rip me lol.)

Yuri straightened his tie as he looked at his rather dashing reflection in the mirror. His hair was slicked back; only used for occasions which require special attention such as tonight. He turned, eyes roaming down his own body to double check his outfit. He wore a red Wadsworth Oxford plain shirt, buttoned up and tucked neatly in his trousers. The suit and bottoms were the most expensive item he wore, costing him a total of ¥)217,340. The Gucci single breasted suit was Navy in color with a coppered themed linen inside. The outfit was slim fit, showing off his curves with elegance. Just what he needed for tonight.

He pulled out his phone and re-read the debrief of his contract. The mission; to take out the under boss of the Russian Mafia. He had disagreed with e member of the Yakuza and therefore needed to be taken out to be made an example of. The only problem was that his men were fucking idiots and couldn’t hunt down a man to save their lives. Imbeciles. 

He double checked the location, appreciating the marble countertops his fingers were sprawled against. The Imperial Hotel in Tokyo, presented beautiful golden décor and a chandeliers fit for royalty that hung from the dining room ceiling. He was impressed, it was a costly place to stay at, and to stay in the hotel room for months would have cost him a small fortune. Despite the impressive image the hotel represented however, it was much too extravagant for his taste. He liked places with a little more meaning and a lot less money boasting. 

He deleted the text knowing it was useless the moment he stepped out of the guest toilets. The phone itself would be eliminated tonight, mysteriously destroyed in an equally mysterious fire which would also engulf his hotel room. He took one more glance at himself and smirked. His target was one lucky man.

He gathered up his confidence and excited the bathroom, smiling at the other guests as they eyed him walking by. He knew that he was a sight to see, an attractive Japanese man who from one glance, looked like he could set a partner up financially for the rest of their lives. He would lust after himself too.

He pushed through the extravagant doors and entered the main event. On the outskirts stood proud fountains of Champaign’s from around the world, as per requested by none other than the host himself. Spirits stood proud on the shelves, taunting those who promised themselves an easy night. Food sat on tables for guests to help themselves and servers travelled with trays of miniature of delicious treats. 

He buried his hands into his pockets and smiled to himself, eyes roaming the crowd for tonight’s victim. He walked around aimlessly, though to another’s eye it seemed he knew his destination. He took some selfish joy in their wondering eyes. Women with unfaithful husbands let their own lustful eye’s gaze over the curve of his drool-worthy behind. 

His target came into view, hands on the waist of a slender and petite woman dressed in an elegant floor length dress. The nude fabric was seductively risqué . The black lace covered her chest in a provocative manner, and the waist cut highlighted her curves, showing off her wide hips and slender thighs. Zuhair Murad was the designer if Yuri wasn’t mistaken. Which he wasn’t. Despite her appearance, he had no doubt that underneath that fabric, she had a few underlying abs, ready to flex at the first sign on trouble. The girl; Mila, a weaponized redhead, aged 18, smiled graciously as a group of men strolled up to the Russian pair. 

They stood, forced politeness etched on their faces as they exchanged greetings. Mila, the prize for every cheating lowlife scum of a man looking to claim another notch to their belt laughed light-heartedly. While two of the men focused their efforts on her boss, the remaining party leant forward to whisper into her ear. She nodded, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear. Once her guest had finished speaking, she returned her attention to her company and squeezed his bicep.

Viktor released his protective grip on the young girl, a tight thin line for a mouth as he watched the man lead her through the crowd. The Russian seemed unnaturally nervous, his eyes darting from left to right every few seconds as he searched the crowd for something specific. 

Yuri grew agitated at the unusual behaviour. He picked up a Russian Egg, using the food to excuse his current lack of socializing.

The tall slender man straightened himself up, accepting welcoming hands that flew towards him. His smile was fake, repeated often enough for it to become second nature. Nothing more than instinct. Despite the fact that the many attendees assumed he was comforted by their introductions, Yuri saw what hid beneath him. He saw underneath his expensive suit, the cool exterior and façade he built up when surrounded by unfamiliar people. He was lonely. And sad. And that’s just how Yuri likes them. It’s easier that way.

Yuri took a glass off the passing silver tray, held by one of the caterer’s waiters. He lifted the glass to his lips, tasting the fruit flavoured champagne on them. He smiled into his beverage, eyes still focused on the silver haired man as he was drawn into conversation. A young woman was blushing wildly as her fingers brushed against the Russian’s wrists. Viktor displayed his charming smile, which could drop the panties off a nun given the chance. 

With eyes trained on Viktor, Yuri stood still, waiting to capture the man’s attention. The Japanese man had plenty of practice seducing his victims, and Viktor was no different to the body he’d dumped in the ocean a week ago. Except of course, the fact that Viktor’s lungs still worked. That however, would be taken care off soon.

“Bonjour,” A sultry voice from behind greeted, a confident smirk evident in his tone. The man who had made his way over to introduce himself reeked of arrogance, money and a hint of pre-party sex. He was elegant and smooth but held a dangerous air around his self. He was the exact type of man Yuri expected to see at an event as important as this, and the exact type of man Yuri would take extra special pleasure in ridding off.

Yuri turned around, his most dazzling smile playing on his lips. “Bonjour yourself,” he replied, lifting his eyes to meet those looking down upon his. Before him stood a tall man, hair a peroxide blonde with eyes as green as Icelandic fields. His lips were thin and a small moustache sat atop his lip. 

“Chris,” the man smiled, outstretching his hand. “Pleasure to meet you.” The man watched intrigued as the Japanese guest refused to accept his offer, and instead nodded his head. The way the mysterious man had held himself had caught the his eye. He blended into the crowd, and had it not been his responsibility to welcome each guest as they joined the event, he would have remained that way.

Yuri ignored his probing eyes, still focused on his target for the night. The man was now back with Mila, who’s previously friendly face had turned stone cold. She was muttering into Viktor’s ear, face turned away from the guests to avoid any potential lip readers. He couldn’t help himself but feel alarmed at the change of attitude.

“Where are you from?” Chris asked, drawing Yuri’s attention away from the two Russian’s. 

“Detroit,” Yuri answered, sipping more of his Champaign. “Yourself?”

“Switzerland,” Christ answered, his eyes watching his glass leave the stranger’s lips. “Lucerne, to be precise.” 

Yuri smiled at the mention of Lucerne. He had only entertained the city once before; Europe was not a destination he often found himself exploring. An important task he received two years ago had allowed him the chance to change that. Though, for a certain unlucky woman who had fled her family in a desperate attempt to escape their expectations, the city was more of a final destination. “How wonderful,” Yuri sighed, “You’re lucky. To grow up somewhere straight out of a fantasy.”

Christ huffed a slight of laughter. “Indeed. So tell me,” the swiss lead as he grabbed his own flute of bubbly. “Who is accompanying such a magnificent piece of art such as yourself.” 

Yuri’s lips remained in place, though now it was out of courtesy. He knew this conversation could derail the entirety of his plan, and he was unwilling to allow that to happen. If need be, he would prepare himself for the event of two bodies disappearing before the sun rises. 

“I entertain myself,” Yuri replied, his tone somewhat short. “I don’t often have time for,” he considered his next words carefully. “Company.”

“A shame,” Christ pouted, his eyebrows furrowed at Yuri’s statement. The blonde thought to himself momentarily, considering the options he had for his guest. He finished his beverage and smiled playfully. “I have a proposition. I have a friend who is similarly devoid of companionship. Would you care to meet him?”  
Yuri straightened his jacket. “I appreciate the offer, though I must respectfully decline.”

“Excellent,” beamed Chris, as Yuri wondered whether the man had comprehension issues. “I shall ensure he introduces himself to you at a later time.” The swiss man placed the empty glass on a waiter’s tray and moved to the next guest, ignoring Yuri’s attempt to protest.

Agitated, the hitman wisped his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he had acquired which often resulted in loose flyaways. He brushed his trousers, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. He searched the floor for his target, but the Russian had disappeared with his female counterpart. The anger and frustration boiled inside, though through years of experience he found himself hiding his unruly emotions. 

He recalculated his plan. The host had disappeared, with no indication of why or for how long. His options were few, and riskier than this his original idea. He stalked forward towards the last seen spot of his victim, hoping to catch a snippet of conversation discussing the Russian’s whereabouts. Threading through the collection of bodies laughing and jibing with each other, Yuri noticed the significant lack of Viktor’s bodyguards. Either they were overpaid with poor performance, or Viktor wasn’t hiding in one of the corners as the assassin had hoped.

Women laughed merrily as the wine they guzzled began loosening their inhibitions. Their husbands held them tightly, an attempt to ensure their reputations weren’t dismissed by a few unruly women and their shameless antics. Yuri remained quiet but shot a dazzling smile at guests who passed him, maintaining his cool and mysterious exterior.

A waitress stopped him in his tracks, offering him another glass of bubble. “Compliments from an admirer,” the young woman said, with a flirtatious wink.  
Yuri paused as he gazed around the room. No one in particular looked at him for more than a passing second before their eyes swept to the next person of interest. He questioned whether the waitress herself had been planned to pass forward her compliments, but she seemed unbothered by his hesitance. “No thank you, ” Yuri declined. “Though tell them I appreciate the kindness.”

The question begged as to whether he had made the right decision. The attendees that filled out the luxury hotel were of less than respectful professions. Many of them members of organised gangs, most likely to have maimed more than few in their lives to put it politely. Men held the power to order death at any moment, and the women held the power of their men. Any offense taken from a declined drink could leave him on the opposite side of the contract. A side he much less preferred.

The waitress nodded, unsure of where to take the beverage. She looked temporarily confused before excusing herself, walking to the entrance doors. She disappeared, out of Yuri’s sight.

After a few more moments, the sound of glass ringing against silver filled the ears of guests. Each heard turned around, eager to determine who had causes attention grabbing sound. The glass, it seemed, was held by none other than the ruthless Yakov Feltsman. The man was the Pakhan of the most notorious Russian crime organisation that had survived hundreds of years. He had taken over his own father, after his brother had shot during a mission gone wrong. He was expected to pass down his title to his nephew Viktor and retire within the next decade. After Yuri had completed his mission however, those plans would need to be reconsidered. 

“Privet,” the old man greeted, his lips thin and emotionless. Beside him, stood Mila, her lips wide with entertainment. Beside her, Viktor, who smirked as he gazed at the collection of women and men they had invited. He was dashing in his suit, though his ego became more apparent as he avoided the eyes of lust directed towards him.

“Many of you have travelled far,” The old Russian began. “And we humbly appreciate the effort made by all attendees. This party, is one for celebration and enjoyment, so I will ensure my Nephew does not cause anymore trouble than he usually does.” A wave of giggles travelled through the onlookers as Viktor rolled his eyes.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep on man,” Viktor joked, earning himself a playful hand to the back of his head.

Yuri watched with light entertainment, knowing the night’s playful banter between the two would be the last they experienced together. Despite the danger that came along with the job, Yuri took satisfaction knowing in less than five hours he would have complete power over the most influential men of Russia, as well as revelling in the knowledge he would ultimately be the man to rip their family apart. 

“Tonight, may we leave our differences aside, and join each other to celebrate the coming together of two great organisations, soon to become respectful business partners.”

Cheers erupted from the hall, glasses of wine spilling their contents as their owner’s happy calls grew louder. Malia, Viktor and Yakov raised a glass to themselves, and to their new business connections. With delighted laughter, many of the guests returned to their conversations, filled with more glee than they had been. Viktor, who stood the opposite side of the hall removed himself from his uncle and began making rounds.

Yuri kept his eyes trained on his victim, carefully planning the process of how to introduce himself. The man attempted to keep conversation with the small collection of individuals before excusing himself. He had repeated the routine three times when Yuri noticed the space closing in-between the two. Once more made a pick at the delicious selection of food. The best blood money could buy it seemed. Yakov was evidently favourable to the finer things in life.  
“Evening,” A husky voice greeted, drawing the assassin’s attention from the food.

In front of him, stood the Russian Brigadier, his smirk playing proudly on his lips. The man was dressed in a classical Noir Tux, expensive if Yuri’s first impressions were right. Which they were. His chest was puffed and trousers tight over an area Yuri would have more than enjoyed staring at had he not had a job to finish. His hair was slick, perfectly combed and in place for good impressions. His entire ensemble was perfect, which spoke clearly of Viktor’s personality.

“Evening,” Yuri replied, a slight purr in his voice which had slipped through accidentally. His natural instincts had taken over, though in this scenario he suspected it would aid his mission.

The Russian represented a lopsided grin, “Tell me,” he began, with curiosity in his voice. “If you’re not part of the Russian branch, which I would be aware of. And you’re not a part of the Japan merger, then who exactly are you?”

Yuri avoided swallowing the lump in his throat. He knew this was a dangerous conversation, and that he had practically caught out. The fact Viktor was entertaining him in such a manner was purely for his own interests. 

“How are you so sure I’m not from the Japanese branch?” he asked, playfully. He moved himself to face the Russian, taking in the man’s face upfront for the first time. His eyes sparkled with mischief, but were surrounded with worry lines. The time in the organisation had clearly taken it’s toll.

Leaning back on the table which held the treats, Viktor raised an eyebrow. “I’ve asked around about the adorable guy who couldn’t his eyes off me the moment he entered the room.” Viktor called over a waitress holding a tray of freshly poured bubbly. ”Chris has informed me you are from Detroit.” He took two and handed the second one to his newfound company. “That, and anyone invited would be smart enough to accept my offering of free champagne.” 

Yuri accepted the beverage, allowing his fingertip his glide over Viktor’s as he took hold of the glass. “So you’re my secret admirer.” He sipped, slowly. As he pulled the drink away, he used his tongue to seductively lick the excess drops of liquid. “Had I known that, maybe I would have accepted.”

Viktor took a sip for himself, feeling the flush of his cheeks as his thoughts wonder to more intimate ideas of the man who had caught his eye. “Interesting.”  
Yuri kept his intent stare, silent.

Both men remained unmoving as they regarded each other. Viktor’s eyes were intrigued, staring at the man’s body from head to toe as he seized him up. Yuri finished his drink, ignoring the obvious interest. He thought of how to make his next move.

“Thank you,” Yuri smiled, placing the glass down on the counter. “for the complimentary drink, though I must excuse myself.”

Viktor placed his hands on the insides of Yuri’s wrist. He grasped tenderly at the man and pulled it towards him. “For what reason?” 

“I have business to attend to,” Yuri lied. He knew that his mysterious behaviour would lure the older man straight into his arms. Viktor was not one to allow someone to regard him so dismissively. He demanded the attention and respect he had been brought up to expect. In every aspect of his life.

“Let me accompany you,” Viktor demanded, rather than suggested. His tone was one that expected submissiveness. “I have excellent connections.”

Yuri huffed patronizing laugh, one he knew would hit a nerve. “I’m not much one for socialising. I do my business…” he clicked his tongue and leant forward. His lips were close enough to brush the lobe of the Russian’s ear, who had leant down to reduce the space between them. “…behind closed doors.”

Viktor straightened himself, pulling his blazer back to perfection. He placed his hand possessively on Yuri’s back. He clicked his fingers with an authority unmatched to anyone except his uncle. A waiter immediately responded, carrying a tray of martini’s. Viktor graciously took the entire tray and ordered the waiter to continue bringing alcoholic beverages to the garden. He also instructed to ensure the area was cautioned off and restricted to other guests. The waiter nodded and agreed, immediately fetching a restricted sign.

Yuri allowed himself to be guided past the crowds of irrelevant faces, pressed closely to the man who’s life he would be taking tonight. The path lead directly to an outside garden, decorated with luxuriously sculpted bushes. In the centre of the garden stood a proud fountain, classically sleek surrounded by a large though shallow pool, designed for aesthetic rather than use. The garden was decorated with lights hidden in the ground, beaming light to highlight the magnificence of the building.

“So,” Viktor grinned, bringing the pair to the front of the pool. “You never answered me. Who are you?” 

Yuri crossed his arms, purposely ignoring the intent gaze from the Russian. He knew the man was used to immediate answers. He wasn’t a man for games, unless he was the one initiating them. Tonight however, was Yuri’s game and he would play by the rules he set himself. Unbeknownst to the older man, he would also play by Yuri’s rules.

“I’m an assassin,” Yuri smirked, his eyebrows raising as he turned to face Viktor. “I’ve been paid to see an end to your reign.” Yuri couldn’t help but feel satisfaction at the rise of Viktor’s eyebrows, and his faltered smile as he heard the truth. Quickly however, it was replaced with a mocking laugh.

“You may have to reconsider your career. It’s not good business to announce your plans to your prey,” said the silver haired man, closing the space between them slightly, his imposing stance an attempt to make the younger man feel smaller. “Especially one of my status.”

Yuri rolled his eyes; an expression he knew Viktor wouldn’t be familiar with. “They don’t live long enough to expose my secrets.”

Viktor leant forwards, placing the tray of alcohol on the grass before he sat himself down. One leg stretched forwards, the other acting as a support. He grabbed a glass and sipped at the martini, enjoying the taste as the gin slid down his throat. The air was silent, and Yuri was somewhat shocked at how easily Viktor had allowed himself to relax. He had expected the man to be guard. Weary of his company. It seemed however, he was unafraid.

Cautiously, he followed the older man’s lead, but kept his own legs close to his chest as he watched the older man’s antics. One glass had quickly disappeared, replaced by another, and then another. The scene unfolding was unusual, but he remained unbothered. An intoxicated man was an easier target, and Yuri wouldn’t object to an easier job.

“Drink,” Viktor grinned. “Drink to my death.”

Yuri accepted the martini, throwing the contents on the grass as the older man turned his back to pick another after gulping the first. The Japanese man wondered to himself how this had unfolded as easily as it had, but wouldn’t allow himself to linger on the details. Once the man was drunk enough, he would lead him to the trap and leave. Sure his face had been seen by a few individuals, but he could cover himself to avoid suspicion.

“So tell me, how would you, finish me off?” Viktor asked, with extra emphasis on the last three words. His eyes twinkled with delight. The man before him had raised a number of questions; who he was, why he was here and what exactly was luring him to the stranger. With similar situations, he would have walked away without entertaining the thought. Tonight however, he couldn’t ignore those probing eyes and Chris’s rather explicit instructions on what he should do to their mysterious guest.

Yuri’s eyes glimmered. Despite his own reservations, he could feel himself loosening up, though not due to the alcohol. Viktor had an arrogance around him that was less of an arrogance and more of a misunderstood persona. He was attractive, Yuri wouldn’t deny that. He was the type of man Yuri would want to settle with, had he not lived the life he did. Powerful, beautiful, financially secure and determined to own the world. He would be Yuri’s full package with, from what Yuri could guess, a full package.

“I don’t expose my trade secrets.” Yuri stared at Viktor, feeling himself spring to life at the proximity of the beautiful man. “It dampens the experience.” 

Viktor laughed with delight, a side Yuri had never expected to see. His hands flew to his reddening face to rub his temple. “I have high expectations. I hope you  
don’t disappoint.”

“I never do,” Yuri replied. He wasn’t lying. He was an excellent killer, though deep down he knew his own response was related to other areas in his life. 

Both men were interrupted by the waiter who had been ordered to provide refills of Viktor’s chosen drink of the night. Nervously, he handed over the tray to Yuri and picked up the used glassware and the tray the Russian had stolen. He scuttled off, unprepared to interrupt the two men for longer than necessary. A good idea, the assassin thought to himself. Best to avoid Viktor’s less flattering side.

Time passed quickly as Yuri began playing his role; the mysterious guest who had too much to drink to control himself. At every distraction that drew Viktor’s eyes elsewhere, Yuri tipped his cocktail onto the grass furthest away from the Russian. Occasionally, he would sip a small amount in front of the older man as he watched him hungrily, before spitting it back into the cup. He noticed the lustful gaze the Russain would give him every time he spoke. Viktor was hung on every word he uttered, which is exactly what he wanted. 

Laughing, Yuri placed his hand on Viktor’s bicep and squeezed. Both men had different reactions; Yuri found himself taken aback, but pleasantly surprised at the strength of the Russian. He was consistently reminded of how Viktor was in theory, his perfect man. It concerned him how easily he had come to that conclusion.  
Viktor was excited, enjoying the attention from the only man who had caused a stir underneath his trousers in years. He view this man as a challenge; one he was more than eager to chase.

Vitkor moved his body closer, their forearms touching as they continued their flirtatious banter. The Russian made half-ass threatening comments, and Yuri threw witty comebacks in his face, as though the man he was insulting wasn’t part of the Russian Mafia. With each brush of their skin, both men felt electricity. There was a spark that neither could deny, and momentarily, Yuri found himself enjoying the role of carefree man on the prowl. 

“You’re beautiful,” Viktor whispered into Yuri’s ears, assuming his rose cheeks were the effect of too much alcohol. Yuri couldn’t deny to himself that the compliment was appreciated; this business left him lonely and provided a lack of physical attention from anyone, targets or love interests alike. Yuri found himself staring into the man’s eyes, lost in the recklessness that shone through them.

He felt himself leaning forward. Though his actions were instinctual, Yuri allowed himself to follow them. Viktor leaned in, following the smaller man’s lead. Their eye’s closed as they felt each other’s breath of their lips. Viktor’s hand reached up to Yuri’s Jaw, guided the man to a tantalisingly close proximity.

“VIKTOR!”

The surprise of Viktor’s name caused both men to jump. Adrenaline pumped through Yuri’s veins as he assumed the worse; his profession had been uncovered and he was to be hunted by Viktor’s men. He exterior remained calm as he watched the Russian furrow his eyebrows in frustration; furious at the interruption.

“Apologies,” another thick Russian accent spoke, belonging to the redhead who Viktor had accompanied for the majority of the event. “Your attendance is required in the hall. Yakov insisted you meet…” her eyes glazed over Yuri, who’s own vision had settled on her. “…an important guest.” Her avoidance of using the guest’s name revealed to Yuri that the man was of a high status; someone she was cautious of advertising to the masses.

Viktor growled with impatience, reluctantly pulling himself away from his company to look at his previous companion. He stared at her silently before sighing. 

“Excuse me,” he mumbled, though with a slight slur. “I must attend to this.” He extended his palm for Yuri, who graciously accepted it. They both moved in unison. Yuri stumbled into Viktor, causing the Russian to stumble himself. Neither men had realised how intoxicated the older man was until his balance was questioned. Viktor chuckled as he supported him, his hand once again possessively placed on Yuri’s back.

As they reached the hall, Viktor leant towards his guest. “I’ll be back soon,” he whispered, before kissing the back of Yuri’s hand and swaying towards the small collection of men surrounded by his uncle.

Yuri grabbed a few empty glasses while Viktor’s back was turned. He placed them in a line; a perfect example of the saying “one too many.”

He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest. He knew that Viktor had fallen for him. His sexual frustration was reaching its limit; Yuri was surprised he hadn’t tried to take him in the garden regardless of whether company had joined them or not. He was powerful and dominant, and expected more from Yuri after his flirting. Yuri was more than happy to play along.

He allowed his body to sway occasionally, putting on the front in case Viktor’s men were watching him carefully. The plan was going accordingly; Viktor was captured, and Yuri would finish the job as soon as they entered the room. 

Time passed quickly, and Yuri found himself being reunited with his victim. The Russian was once again happy, thrilled to be back having been forced to separate. His eyes scanned the empty glasses and he laughed at the man in front of him. The sight of the man tipsy, loose and a quarter naked was almost a wet dream come true. He crowded in the younger man placed his hands on his hips. Underneath his fingertips was the man’s shirt, which he quickly recalculated to instead feel skin.

Yuri shivered at the grip of the man towering over him. He radiated sexual power and Yuri found himself beginning to struggle not to respond. Instead, he stepped forward closer into Viktor’s arms and draped them over his shoulders. “Welcome back,” he purposely slurred, using his torso to press further into the Russian. 

Viktor chuckled.

“Let’s dance,” Yuri beamed, his own devious smile shining through his drunken façade. If Viktor wanted to be close, then he would give him exactly what he wanted. 

Yuri dragged the older man by his hand to the centre of the hall, empty despite a few couples. Once happy with their places, Yuri walked backwards and raised his eyebrows. Viktor watched curiously, his own intoxicated mind playing catch up to the younger man’s game.

With the confidence of a trained killer, Yuri stalked towards his prey and extended his hand, demanding Viktor’s. Once their fingers were interlocked, he pulled the older man towards his and rested his arm over the Russian’s hip. Possessively, Viktor moved in tighter and closed the space between them, eager to play the game. 

Ignoring the crowd around him, Yuri allowed himself to enjoy the feel of the strong man’s grip. The warmth that coated his body was enough to send Yuri’s mind whirling. He hadn’t ever felt such attraction, and yet tonight Viktor had him putting his entire like at risk for one touch. If Yuri was going to die at his own foolish mistakes, he’d at least have the courtesy to enjoy them. 

He twirled in Viktor’s arms, placing his back against the older man’s chest. With his ass pushing backwards into Viktor’s crotch, he let his head fall backwards to rest on the silver haired man’s shoulder. Those icy eyes stared at Yuri with indescribable desire, and Yuri couldn’t help sharing such lust.

Viktor’s arms snaked around Yuri’s waist, closing the inch proximity between the two and further adding pressure to his groin. His breath grew short as revelled in the feeling of Yuri against him, and he craved more. “You’re a tease,” he growled, spreading his fingers across the front of the younger man’s crotch. The front of his trousers grew tighter, and the alcohol buzzed through his veins as the intensity between the two men increased.

Viktor’s lips latched onto a soft spot of Yuri’s neck, sucking softly at the skin, making him mewl with delight. He continued his assault, smirking into the now tender flesh as it began to colour. The skin blossomed with an upcoming bruise, making the Russian proud at his achievement. 

Yuri, who had bared his neck in the process groaned allowing his body to be taken advantage of. The bulge in his suit trousers become more apparent with each passing moment, and his body longed for more of Viktor’s touch. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Yuri whimpered, his fingers tightening on their grip of Viktor’s.

The Russian agreed, releasing the man and grabbing him by his elbow. He stalked forwards, straight out of the hall doors towards the elevator doors. His thoughts of the party had left his head; he had one goal and that revolved around the mysterious man that made his heart beat harder than his enemies. He pressed the button.

The doors opened and without hesitation the two men clambered into the large space. Yuri pressed the button to his floor, unbeknownst to Viktor and launched himself at the Russian. His legs wrapped tightly around the older man’s waist, and his arms locked tightly around his neck. His body was eager to be explored, and he used this to his advantage. 

His lips crashed with Viktor’s, strong and urgent to taste the alcohol on the man’s lips. His firm hands gripped the Russian’s hair and tugged on the strands. Viktor’s lips separated to groan with pleasure, only to have the younger man’s tongue press further. Their tongues entangled as Yuri’s body was crushed into the wall behind him. They danced in a desperate attempt to win control, though both were equal in power.

With one hand supporting Yuri, Viktor used the other to tug on Yuri’s shirt, ripping the piece of fabric open and exposing his chest. His lips pulled away from the Japanese man’s and travelled lower, planting rough kisses down along his jawline and moving towards his jugular. Yuri yelped as he felt the playful nip of Viktor’s teeth, pulling at his skin, marking him further. 

The elevator doors dinged open. Viktor stumbled out of the door, still holding Yuri in his arms. 

“Number 204” panted Yuri, embarrassed at the desperateness his voice exposed. 

Viktor nodded and searched for the room, taking long strides to close the distance between them and the room as quickly as possible. He grabbed the kaycard out of Yuri’s pocket and swiped at the lock. It opened with a click and both men sighed. The urgency of their need was beginning to become overbearing for both as their patience wore thin.

Once inside the room, Viktor kicked the door shut. His animalistic urges had taken over, he followed every instinct his body had. Every thought in his racing mind was to have Yuri withering underneath him. He wanted to own the boy’s every movement, every whimper, gasp and every thought in the palm of his hands.  
Yuri stroked his hands across the wall, searching for the light switch to take them out of darkness. The light lit up, revealing the expensive luxury room and all of it’s contents; including the bed.

Viktor’s drunken hands found themselves to the shirt he had previously violated and pulled them further off, leaving the man topless. The Russian couldn’t help himself but drool at the sight of the man’s toned body; his abs and biceps which were hidden undeath the shirt now stood proudly on display. 

“Fuck,” Viktor murmured, thoughts scattered as the sight of the beauty in front of him.

Yuri’s fingers grabbed the Russian’s jaw, jerking him to look directly in his eyes. “Bed, now. I’ll grab the condoms.”

Viktor obeyed, shamelessly. He dropped Yuri to his feet before focusing on his own apparel. With a flick of his wrist, he unbuckled his belt and eagerly unzipped himself. His mind was buzzing with alcohol. The Russian’s dick bulged through his underwear. The material that concealed his member was becoming restricted, begging to be removed. Instead, he grabbed at his hidden cock and groped himself, providing momentary relief. His blazer and shirt were soon discarded, and he stood central to the room waiting. 

When Yuri re-entered the room, his eyes soaked up the glory of his Victim. His hair was slick with sweat, stuck to his forehead His body was lean and built with muscles, only achievable by years of hard work and dedication. His stature was powerful and domineering, even despite the intoxicated state he had allowed himself to fall into.

Yuri’s own bulge pulsed at the sight of Viktor. Once again he regretted taking on the contract to end such a specimen of a man. He stalked forwards, condom in hand. When he reached the Russian he pulled the man down to kiss; no hesitation or worry. Quickly, he began to push the older man backward till the backs of his knees hit the mattress. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard…” Viktor growled, drinking in Yuri’s complexion, “…make you beg for my cock in your ass as you cum.” 

“I don’t beg,” Sneered Yuri, his drunken act coming to an end.

“You will when I finish with you,” Viktor replied dangerously. “Make you beg to be mine.”

Yuri’s mind whirled. He felt himself longing for the Russian, though his intentions for the night remained forefront of his mind. He despised the situation at hand, but his paycheck was waiting, and more importantly, with each second he spent in the room the risk of him being caught increased. 

He pushed the older man down, splaying him across the mattress. His teeth nipped, sucked, bit their way down his chest, travelling low to his abs. As he made busy work of the skin, and the older man lost himself In the sensations, Yuri’s hand searched underneath the pillow for a pair of cuffs. Quickly, and without hesitation, he closed the first cuff around Viktor’s wrist. 

Viktor stared at the cuff in confusion before his face contorted with pain; Yuri’s fist claiming responsibility. The Russian laid with a dazed expression, the alcohol in his system tempering with his natural response time.

Yuri’s fist rose again and landed another strike, and another, and once more before he leaped off the bed, dragging the man behind him. Before the older man had time to recuperate, he was seated on the floor beside the bed. The reality dawned on him quickly once his mind cleared and he replayed the events over. His temper grew as he watched his attacker.

Yuri had begun searching through the drawers, finding himself a small pistol with a silencer. It was long and sleek, and Yuri’s most trusted companions for missions more, intimate, than others. He turned to face his prey, who’s eyes now burnt with anger. 

“трахать тебя” spat Viktor, his natural foreign accent slipping through his lips. 

“Watch that mouth of yours,” sneered Yuri, coming to a standstill in front of the man he so easily caught. “You’re not exactly in charge here.”  
Viktor spat at the man in front, his head dizzy with alcohol and frustration. He pulled at the cuffs but was angered further as they refused to budge. He had been caught, and to his own recklessness and appetite would be the cause of his death.

“Who hired you?” he growled, his eyes carefully watching the weapon in his guest’s hand.

Yuri shrugged. “Irrelevant. The matter at hand is that you’re head is very expensive, and I’m the one selling.” Yuri tilted his head as he looked at his victory. “A shame, really. To put such a beauty six foot under. You’ve made me question myself Viktor. Consider your death an honourable one.” 

Yuri walked over to the door and locked it, securing himself and the man alone.  
Behind him, came a sting of giggles, confusing him greatly. He twisted himself to look at the man, helpless and awaiting his death. Instead of pain, anger and fear, the man was laughing at his own demise. The confusion he felt was clearly etched on his face as the Russian looked at him, an eyebrow raised. 

“Risked everything for the greatest sex of my life,” Viktor huffed, his body becoming lax, “and I’m not even going to get the payoff.” The Russian combed his fingers through his hair and rested his arm on his now bent legs. His attitude had changed, and as he faced his own murderer he wondered if the sex would have been worth the bullet to his head.

“We share the same sentiments,” Yuri smirked, lifting the gun to the seemingly unbothered man’s temple. 

Viktor’s head rose challengingly, pushing himself further against the metal weapon. “Doesn’t this make you excited? Me at your mercy, defenceless and wanting.” 

He spread his legs, confidently displaying himself for his one man audience.

“I’ve been in this position countless times-“

“But not with me,” urged Viktor, his lips wide with entertainment. “I’m different, and you know it. The men you’ve killed before, they weren’t half as fun as what I am. You know that. You’re drawn to me; otherwise you would have killed me without even showing your face.”

Yuri gulped at the sight of the Russain, practically begging to be touched. His inner demons were convincing him the older man was telling the truth; he could have finished this mission weeks ago. He had the opportunities to pull the trigger on many occasions, but he allowed himself to be drawn to the man. He wanted to make this personal, and now Yuri was questioning his own motives for taking on the case.

“You know you want me, that’s why you’ve had your eyes on me all night.”

Yuri detested Viktor’s newfound confidence. He placed his foot on the man’s chest and pushed backwards. “You overestimate your worth.”  
Viktor purred. “Or you’re ashamed to admit I’m right.”

“Are you so arrogant to think that?” Yuri snarled, further crushing Viktor’s ribs.

“It’s not arrogance when you’re right,” bragged the Russian, his breath deeper at the added pressure.

Yuri bent over the Russian, his hand wrapped dangerously around the man’s throat. Within seconds, Yuri could cut any oxygen from the man’s windpipe, and the image of Viktor grasping for air and begging him for help was certainly tempting. 

The two sat silent, Viktor watching his murderer with intrigue as he hesitated. His entire body came to a standstill. Viktor took his opportunity. He wrapped his legs behind his attackers, pulling them forward from behind the knees. The younger man fell atop of him in surprise, dropping the gun to his right and using his own hands to support himself. Viktor used his free hand to grasp at the younger man’s slicked hair and pull it level to his face. Their eyes met momentarily, and everything in their life sped up. 

Lips clashed with each other, wasting no time to re-taste each other. Viktor’s lips were swollen at the force of Yuri’s punches, and the man whimpered at the delightful pain as Yuri tugged at his bottom lip. They were dry but Yuri couldn’t help but relish the feel of them on his. 

Viktor felt his breath escape his lungs as Yuri straddled him. The curve of the smaller man’s ass rested comfortably on his package, causing his member to stir with excitement. A small groan escaped the Russian as Yuri grinded forward, simultaneously gliding his fingertips down to tweak his nipple. The slight pinch was all that he needed for his urges to grow, and he heard himself cry into the younger man’s mouth. 

“What’s you’re name?” 

Yuri’s inhibitions were lost. 

“Yuri,” he huffed before leading straight back into another kiss. He used his free hand to unbuckle himself and push down his trousers, revealing his milky white thighs. 

“Yuri,” Viktor growled. “Yuri, my assassin. Fuc-”

Both men keened their members pressed together. Viktor’s hands began to wonder. They creeped around Yuri’s backside, and kneaded the soft globe of his ass. He needed to feel every inch of Yuri’s body and claim it as his own. Like it was second nature, Viktor’s lips travelled downwards, resting at Yuri’s collarbones. He scraped his teeth against the man’s neck. A Challenge. A Warning. A sign of trust. 

The Russian attempted to use his other hand, frustrated when he was reminded it was preoccupied. “You’re not making this easy,” sighed Viktor, his free hand now slipping underneath the fabric of Yuri’s boxers. They gently probed further, slipping between the crack of the pert, tight bum and indulging in the warmth of the flesh. 

“I’m a privilege not a right. You have to earn me.”

Yuri’s hands glided over Viktor’s forearm, raising Goosebumps on the tender skin. His thoughts derailed to Viktor’s mouth. He longed to feel his tongue on his dick, the warmth of his mouth, his lips wrapped around his balls. The situation was now entirely something else, something much more dangerous, and Yuri was ready to take it to the next step.

Yuri clambered off his knees and stood proudly in front of Viktor. He toed his shoes off and pushed his boxers down, freeing his member. With an excited spring to life, his cock rested proudly against his stomach. Swollen red and glistening with pre-cum, it waited patiently for any sort of contact.  
Yuri’s hands guided Viktor’s face to his member and clutched harder as the man’s tongue darted out slowly to taste the tip.

Teasingly, Viktor licked around the head. The taste of sweat sat happily on his taste buds. Without hesitation, he allowed the tip slide past his lips and engulfed the member with warmth. Filled with pride as Yuri bucked forward silently begging for more, his tongue slid down the shaft. Viktor toyed with the erection. His head started to move in a slow rhythm, bobbing backwards and forwards. He took the dick an inch deeper with every attempt, pushing his limits further and further, eager to please.

As Yuri’s cock hit the back of the older man’s throat, it tightened at the intrusion. Though difficult to manage, Viktor controlled his reflex to swallow him down. When he reached the base, his nose buried in the black curly pubes of the Japanese man and he groaned.

“Fuck- you know you’re way around a dick Nikivorov. Never imagine you to be such a desperate cunt.”

He thrusted forward on the word “Cunt,” mind whirling at the electricity of pleasure it sent through his veins. 

When Viktor pulled back, he moved his hand to jerk the erect member, his tongue moving it’s focus on the young man’s aching balls. They hung low but Viktor elongated his neck to get the perfect angle. He sucked them in, wasting no time to roll his tongue around them. Saliva dripped between Yuri’s balls and Viktor’s now sloppy bruised lips.

“Second most powerful man in the world,” Yuri laughed cruelly, “and here you are following my orders.”

Viktor chuckled, the sight obscene with his plump lips and spit dripping down his chin.

“A hired assassin here to kill,” he smirked. “and here you are sleeping with me instead.”

Yuri’s closed fist struck the Russian’s cheek with untamed anger. “Don’t think for a second your dick is good enough to save your life.”  
Viktor grinned deviously. “It’s gotten me out of similar situations before.”

Without thinking, Yuri found himself snorting at the thought of Viktor using his body as a means to stay alive. Part of him was intrigued, and to an extent impressed if the claim was accurate. He grasped himself, drinking in the sight of the cuffed man at his feet. “Tell me more.”

Nikiforov breathed deeply. “I had an assassin hired to kill me once,” he started, eyes trained on the domineering figure before him. “Intelligent,” his eyes roamed Yuri’s body. “Nice eyes. Wasn’t afraid to get rough. Real keeper you know?”

Yuri raised his eyebrow as he stalked closer. “A keeper hmm?” He shuffled his boxers down his thighs and past his calves. Once they reached the floor they were forgotten. Now he was fully displayed. On sight for the last person he expected to be getting close to. He lowered himself on the Russian’s thighs, reaching behind him to grasp the now swollen member that belonged to Nikiforov.

“Mmhmmm fuck,” Viktor spat, bringing his free hand to cup at the younger man’s soft cheeks. With blunt nails, he dug into the flesh as Yuri smothered lube  
against his bare cock. The sudden attention to his cock was more than enough to drive him wild with desire.

Yuri lowered himself down slowly, overcome with pleasure as he felt himself being stretched to his capacity. 

Viktor’s meat was lengthy with an unexpected girth to it. The blunt tip nestled deeper past the Japanese man’s entrance and both cried at the felling. For Viktor, the sensation of the tight, warm flesh encasing his pulsing member was too overwhelming for him to hide his mewls of delight.

His sounds of desperation filled the room, alongside the assassin’s.

Once Yuri found himself seated, filled to the brim by Viktor, his arms wrapped possessively around his neck. He heaved deeply before he noticed the Russian staring at him intently. After a few moments of silent eye contact, Viktor thrusted his upwards.

Yuri’s moan was loud and desperate, and the way Nikiforov’s eyes sparkled made him realise how fucked he truly was.  
The assassin lifted himself, wincing at the feeling of Viktor’s fingertips digging further into his now flushed skin. Without warning, he lowered himself back down, and begun to create a rhythm to his movements. His hips bucked backwards and forwards, angling themselves to find the perfect angle. His ass felt full, filled to the brim and stretch beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Despite Viktor’s intoxication his body worked with expertise, using everything in it’s capability to drive Yuri into a state of pure lust.

“When you kill me,” Viktor panted, trailing his hand to Yuri’s waist. “I want it known I made you cum in the last moments in my life.”  
Yuri, still bouncing on the Russian cock, raised his eyebrows. “Are you insane?”

Viktor pulled Yuri closer to his chest. “I want it known even my killer couldn’t resist me,” he smirked, delivering an extra hard thrust.

Yuri whined as his body jolted with pleasure.

Viktor continued his assault, pounding Yuri forcefully. 

“Take off my cuff,” he ordered with urgency. 

“No,” Yuri cried, his arms wrapped tightly around the Russian’s neck as his lips hovered over his ear. 

“Fuck sake,” spat the Russian, his anger taking over as flipped the two around. “You’re lucky otherwise I’d have you pinned down like a common whore,” he snarled, pulling himself out of Yuri and lifting his thighs over his shoulder. 

Yuri watched curiously from his newfound position on the floor. Impatiently, he followed Nikiforov’s lead and wrapped his calves around his neck. He ached for the Russian to fill him up once again and replace the empty feeling.

With one arm awkwardly stretched, Viktor used the other to bend the assassin forwards, lifting his ass into the air. Spread wide, his hole already stretched and red begged for more. Viktor willingly succumbed to it’s seduction, sinking deeper and further into the wanton cavern. 

“Fuck Yuri,” he grunted, thrusting his hips backwards and forwards as held Yuri’s body in place. “Fucking hell I wish you could see what I see.” 

“Ah-Viktor oh sh-“

“Look at you, sprawled out at my mercy. Bent over and begging.”

Yuri scratched at the Russian’s back as he felt his entire body burning. After seemed like hours of Viktor using him, Yuri grabbed his own member and began stroking himself. The sight of Nikiforov above him, taking his hole for granted mixed in with the feeling of being destroyed was bringing him to the end.

Viktor reached down with his free hand and laid his own fingers over the younger man’s. 

In unison, they stroked, working Yuri slowly until he came to the edge. 

“Cum Yuri,” Viktor grunted, watching with eager eyes. “Cum all over yourself, cum for me.”

Yuri’s mind whirled. The way his body was filled with electricity, the way the pressure of Viktor’s body made him feel claimed. The knowledge he was underneath the world’s second most powerful man sent his body into motion. 

His body spasmed as he came, releasing over himself and Viktor’s hand. His entire body jolted in blinding sparks of pleasure as he screamed, sending Viktor’s body into overdrive.

He panted as he came inside Yuri; his dick pulsed as he came, filling up the battered and bruised hole that had tightened around him. He continued thrusting until his cum spilled, dripping past Yuri’s checks and down his back.

Both men panted as their orgasms sided. Viktor carefully pulled himself out of Yuri and fell backwards onto the mattress.

“You’re something else Yuri,” he panted, hand on his chest as he caught his breath. 

Yuri pulled himself off the ground and winced as he felt the pain of his back. He wondered to the bathroom and turned the tap, grabbing himself a spare towl and patting himself down. The water wiped away the remnants of Viktor's cum, despite his silent resent. Curiously, once freshened up, Yuri moved to sit on the armchair in the corner of the room. He bit his lip in thought as he watched his Victim as rest quietly.

“So what’s next?” Viktor asked, his curious ocean eyes roaming the room until he found Yuri, who was still lost in thought. 

Yuri yawned. “You know what comes next."

“A nap?” Viktor smirked. “I can agree to that.”

Yuri shook his head, his eyes feeling droopy as he stared outside the window. “You’re insufferable.”

Viktor hummed. “You’re not complaining.”

Surprisingly, Yuri realised he wasn’t. The nights events still hadn’t settled in; he had completely disregarded his mission for sex. And now he was bound to be faced with the consequences of his stupidity. He sat in his chair, regret gurning deep in his stomach. As he turned to face Viktor, he realised the older man had fallen asleep; his body completely lax and unbothered by the threat of being killed. Yuri couldn’t fathom how he had fallen so quickly, even with the alcohol in his system. He shook his head in disbelief, but his eyes kept trained on the beauty the older man radiated. 

He wondered to himself how he could have accepted the contract. To kill such a specimen was a disservice to the world. 

As time slowly passed by, the realisation hit Yuri. He found himself wanting Nikiforov. In ways his world could never allow.

He would be hunted for this.

 

-

When he woke up the next morning, his heart thumped at the immediate realisation of what he had done. He searched the room for Viktor. Or any of his men. 

For anyone waiting to kill him. Instead, he found an empty room with a note on the bedside.

He picked it up.

Till next time Yuri Katsuki  
\- VNikiforov  
X X X X


End file.
